fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Star Power
Currently taking a break from making this and Banjo-Threeie. Gameplay The game plays very much like Sticker Star in the overworld, but you can switch characters to use new abilities to interact with the environment. For example, Mario can use his hammer to knock over trees and hit ivisi-blocks and Kersti can use Paperization to pick up and move objects around the screen. In addition, Paper Mario (and the others) don't feel as heavy in the air when jumping and after chapter 1 you can equip the Dash Socks from Paper Jam to boost your speed and this time they don't let you dash around holding a button but instead boost your normal speed by a bit. In battle, it is a Paper Mario 64, Color Splash, and Sticker Star hybrid with little bits of Super Paper Mario/TTYD mixed in. Take place on a stage like in the original games, and the characters stand on a black and white tile floor like in Sticker Star. Each character has their own moves which can be found in the characters and abilities section. Similar to SP from other RPGs and paint from Color Splash, FP from the previous games returns. You can use FP for powerful moves, but you have a limited supply. You can boost your FP through Level Ups, and restore it with items. There are also basic moves that don't cost any FP to use if you're running low or want to save your FP for bosses. SPM and TTYD are represented through stylish moves. Stylish Moves boost your coin count and your star gauge. Your star gauge is used to execute star attacks which are your most powerful moves. Plot Sticker Fest is back! This time, Mario's brought his friends Yoshi, Blue Toad, and Luigi. Kersti is also at Sticker Fest as a guard for the Royal Stickers. Mario has taken extra caution this year and has tied up Bowser to a Pipe right near the Sticker fest leaving him stuck watching the Toads have fun. But strangely...Mario felt like something was going to wrong. He seemed to have gotten a strange connection with stars over the years, and he felt that this was all still unsafe. Whatever, now's the time to have fun and have your wishes granted! The gang watch the shooting stars go by, the sky sparkle, and the shadow monster come and-SHADOW MONSTER? It's Shadoo back for revenge and he's in his true form, a devilish monster resembling Monstar! But how? How could he have come back and-wait, nevermind that, he's trying to get the Royal Stickers! Our brave hero Mario jumps on stage to battle the fiend! But is knocked away by another blast from the past, Lord Crump! Crump and Shadoo, working together? An unlikely combo, but full evil! Mario recovers and battles them with flipping, hammering, and jumping. Luigi, Yoshi, and Blue are jumping on a crowd of evil Dark Koopas and X-Nauts while Merlon and Peach use their magic to help get the toads to safety. Just as Shadoo is about to touch the Royal Stickers, Mario does something crazy yet heroic...he actually takes the power of the royal stickers to save them! Everyone is staring at Mario in complete shock, even Bowser who has sneakily freed himself. Shadoo tries to attack Mario, which Mario evades. The empowered Mario does a jump attack, but then a flash of light occurs and a gust of wind starts to blow. Before Mario can try and stop his ultra attack, he ground pounds Shadoo. Mario blanks out, even with the flashing and wind. Mario awakens right where he blacked out on stage. No one is there, he no longer has the Royal Stickers, and he's missing his hammer. This begins the tutorial segment where you have to do some platforming to reach the hammer. Mario breaks a few Brick Blocks halting his process and proceeds in to Decalburg. Again, no one is there. But there is a bit of muffling coming from under a doormat. Mario flips it over and picks up a crumpled up ball of paper. He unfolds it revealing Bowser himself. Bowser explains what happened. After Mario blacked out, Shadoo was in humungous pain from the megasparkle ground pound. Crump used his body slam attack to knock the Royal Stickers right out of the KO'd Mario. He gave the royal stickers to Shadoo...and Bowser can only guess that something horrible happened. Why guess? He blacked out too. Bowser joins Mario's party and they set off to figure out this whole mystery. They go to Peach's Castle path and encounter a bunch of X-Nauts that have replaced standard enemies like Goombas. Bowser decides to just summon his minions to beat them. He shoots a fireball into the sky which explodes into a Bowser signal. The paper elite trio and Kammy Koopa are the only ones that come. They explain that Bowsers castle has been taken over by Shadoo and the other minions have been locked up deep underground! Bowser decides to send the few minions he has left to investigate. After they reach Peach's castle, they encounter Goomboss at the enterance. He has been given a royal sticker and has been brainwashed to try and destroy Mario and Bowser. After a good stomping, Goomboss snaps back to his senses and joins Marios party. Inside of Peachs castle is...Jr. Troopa? Yes, Shadoo has sent Jr. Troopa to guard something. The trio beat Jr. Troopa and recover a Power Star. The Power Star gives them the "Focus" and "Power Up" abilities. Bowser suggests that they rescue some more Power Stars to beat Shadoo. In the next room, they rescue Kersti who has been stuck to the wall. NOT FINISHED Characters and their abilities Locations Items and key items Trivia High Quality Paper Mario.jpg|Mario Paper Yoshi.png|Yoshi High Quality Paper Kersti.jpg|Kersti High Quality Paper Luigi.jpg|Luigi High Quality Paper Goomba.jpg|Goomboss High Quality Paper Toad.jpg|Blue Toad High Quality Paper Bowser.png|Bowser Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario (series)